


You Could Be The One

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Published: 29/01/21An interpret of next weeks scenes
Relationships: Kian Madani/Jac Naylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	You Could Be The One

Jac and Kian.

Kian and Jac.

Not even a split second to be decisive about it. Sounds ricocheting throughout the room as a voluntary gasp from a nearby figure goes off.

This was the end.

This was it there was no going back now.

This is what death felt like, this is what death was, read liquid seeping into navy blue scrubs, before smearing the skin until the legs buckled and there was a loud thump as the body fell to the floor.

"No!"

Muffled voices around him as the figures danced around blurrily in the peripheral vision he stared at the body as multiple bodies swarmed over it as if they were carnivorous animals wanting to feed on it wanting the superiority complex of being the saviour, that was his assumption not the actual truth and he knew that.

All he could do was stare.

He couldnt move it was as if his body was rooted to the ground, which it was.

He saw the blood pour out, onto the floor wear the dark red crimson sticky substance covered the beige coloured floor.

His heart stopped.

For that one moment his heart stopped before he found the adrenaline to kick his instincts into action and using his authority he ran over bend down beside the body and applied pressure onto the gunshot wound all whilst the nurses were attaching monitors to the body.

"Kian"

"Hey..." he whispers softly cupping her cheek as her skin pales under his touch, her copper-red hair almost blaring around the room much more saturated in tone as the blood drained from her face "We're going to get you to theatre-"

"Y-You dont need to go...t'rough pr'ced'res" she mumbles quietly as Chloe places the mask over her face, all of them rushing through the corridors of the possibly unsafe hospital corridors.

"Mr Madani you know the protocol-"

"I can't just let her go through this without me being there!" he protests as Nicky sighs, of course, Fletch was there to guide him away to let the consultants do their job "I should be there!" he snaps before storming into the room washing his hands profusely ready to witness

It seemed like the longest time.

The longest heart-wrenching thing possible.

The possibility of losing a loved one.

He glanced around seeing Sacha looking on from the observation window, looking at Jac's anaesthesia ridden body on the operating table, he turned his attention back to Jac.

A bleed.

He closed his eyes and prayed, prayed for everything to be ok, prayed for their future the wide eyes of Sacha a sign of either relief or dread he couldnt tell as he peered over as everything was so hazy so unreal.

So crazy and unreal.

So crazy and unreal he wished it was a dream.

A dream which made the heart fonder or in this case made Jac's heartbeat in a steady rhythm indicating her survival, indicating her future, their future.

Squinting his eyes he examined the machines which were keeping her alive mentally checking it off in his list that he meticulously had engraved in his head, everything would be ok he was sure of it

Soon enough she was stable once more, bullet removed and her body closed up; relief.

Taking her hand as the bed was transported back up to a different ward as no doubt Darwin was riddled with police, he watched the heart rate machine tick over and over beeping steadily.

Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes tired and her body groggy from all of the drugs pumped into her.

He sighed in relief again and bend over her body kissing her on the forehead letting her know that he still cared, that he still loved her because he truly did.

Jac's hand grasped over the mask as she weakly removed it.

"I've been here before you know"

"I won't argue with you," he says watching her wince "Do you need more-"

"Shut up" she snaps slightly, he rolls his eyes knowing she wanted to be strong for him, knowing that she would most likely have the tendency to push him away right now.

"I'm sorry, for everything"

"What's done is done" she states simply uncharacteristically almost oddly strange "We move on now"

"Move on?"

"Yes"

"How do we move on from this?"

She takes his hand and looks into his eyes, he looks into hers. The both of them stared directly into each other's core, into one anothers heart's some sort of weird telepathy brewing slightly, odd brainwaves being sent to one another silently as well as the evergrowing sparks flying around the room.

"Marry me"

"What?" she splutters as her eyes flutter shut, he takes her hand and raises it to his lips and he says once more,

"Marry me" he whispers cocking his head to the side, she shakes her head slightly in disbelief before taken aback by his slightly disheartened look before clicking at what she had done.

"You should know..." she breaths out as Kian places the mask over her face again to make sure she had enough oxygen in her system

"You should say yes" he smiles, she takes the mask off one last time and smiles,

"Yes"

Cascading emotions and feelings crumbled as everyone rushed around him, nurses, doctors swarming the room as Fletch led him out, he crumpled into tears, heaving sobs at what might be an unhappy ending.

Soon enough time would tell.

Soon enough time did tell.

Time was something they didn't have.

Forever was something which they didnt have.

They had nothing.

Nothing.


End file.
